


Hold On - A Drarry

by Too_Many_Too_Much_81194 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Drarry, Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Ferret Draco Malfoy, Hiding, M/M, More tags to be added, Private Dorm, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Too_Many_Too_Much_81194
Summary: Setting is 8th year. Draco is getting a lot of hate. Harry pities him but they never really get close. Draco turns himself into a white ferret (secretly an animagus) and befriends Harry. He soon discovers he is falling in love with him. Harry suspects that it could be Draco but why wouldn’t Malfoy flaunt his ‘gift’??? So he rules that out and just keeps Malfoy/the ferret as a pet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (Temporary)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Hold On - A Drarry  
______________________

Draco Malfoy walked down the hall of Hogwarts School, books under his arm. He had returned for 8th year along with another handful of people, meaning his lessons were basically optional. Everyone stared, scoffed, glared. They knew what he was. Well, what he used to be. A Death-Eater. It wasn’t like he wanted to be one, he despised Voldemort and everything he stood for! But he didn’t have much of a choice, did he?  
Growing sick of the halls lined with glares, eyes full of judgement and fear, he ducked into the Slytherin Common Room, and up to the boys’ dormitory. He slumped onto his bed, dropping his books on the green carpet next to it. Falling back onto the plush mattress, he wished his life away, eyes fluttering closed. When he awoke, it was dark outside. His stomach groaned in hunger, though he took no notice of it. It was dark and everyone was asleep in bed. He shuffled over to the window and stared out into the cold, black world. His eyes wandered to the forest and he imagined disappearing into it forever. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle all of this.  
The next morning, no one had woken him, as per usual, and so he was late to class. Transfiguration. He silently entered the room, ignoring all the yes on him. McGonagall turned around, nodded at him with great commiseration, and then continued. Draco scowled at the pity. He hadn’t noticed, but he had sat beside Blaise Zabini, the one person he hoped to avoid. Zabini had been one of few Slytherins who wasn’t a proud follower of you-know-who. Draco, one night, had gotten him to admit that he was loyal (ish). “Traitor.” He whispered. Draco bit his tongue. As soon as class was dismissed, he held himself back from bolting back to the boy’s dormitories. Once in the green room, he paced beside his bed. He didn’t feel safe. Not here, not in class. There was nowhere to escape. Unless…  
In his fifth year at Hogwarts, Mad-eye had supposedly used transfiguration on Malfoy, little did most know, he had really just forced him into his ferret form. He was secretly an Animagus. He had always kept the secret hidden from everyone, even his own parents, as a way out. An emergency escape. He held his breath, packed all of his things up and hid them, before turning into a small, snowy white, ferret. 

Harry had also returned to Hogwarts along with Ron and Hermione. Now that Voldemort was gone, his life was pretty put together. He was going steady again with Ginny, he was doing well at school, everything seemed relatively normal. The most abnormal thing was the gossip. Especially around Draco Malfoy. Personally, Harry pitied the ex Death-Eater, not that he ever mentioned that small detail. He wasn’t sure about exactly how he felt about Malfoy, but evidently not strong enough to defend him, although he never gossiped. Whenever it was brought up, he would just stay quiet or change the subject. Luckily, Hermione was no fan of gossip either.  
“Hey, did you hear? Malfoy has gone-”  
“Ron! Gossip is terrible! How many times do I have to say it before it sinks in?” Hermione snapped, leaning over her books. The trio was seated around the warm fire in the Common Room, studying for an upcoming quiz. Ron rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Harry. “So as I was saying, Malfoy has disappeared and-”  
“Ron! Really!” Hermione huffed, slapping her books closed. “I’m going to bed.” She said, arising and glaring at Ron in a ‘don’t try me’ kind of way.  
“Come on ‘Mione, you know we’re hopeless without you.” Harry whined. Hermione just sniffed and marched off. “Good job, Ron. Really.” Harry said sarcastically, patting Ron on the shoulder, only half joking. “What did I do?” He said quietly as Harry went up to the boy’s dormitories. The next morning, Harry made Ron apologize to Hermione for “whatever he did” and everything went back to normal. Harry soon grew bored of his average life. There was no action, no adrenaline, no mystery to solve, which was fine, but he wasn’t used to it yet. He yawned as the day dragged on, drawing closer to an end as he headed to his last class of the day. Potions, still taught by Slughorn.  
“Okay class, today we will be brewing a very difficult potion. I’m sure you have all heard of it. Amorentia. Can someone tell me what Amorentia does?” Hermione’s hand shot up immediately. “It’s a love potion, although it doesn’t actually make you love someone, just obsess over them. It smells different to everyone based on what attracts them.”  
“Very good ms. Granger.” Slughorn smiled fondly. “Now everyone turn to page 256.” After reading through the page, everyone gathered their ingredients, rose petals, peppermint, etc. Harry had never smelled Amorentia before and was excited to see what ‘attracted’ him. He brewed it as best as he could, only wishing a little that he had that old potions book. There was a gust of pinkish red smoke and then everything smelled like… Treacle tarts, broomsticks and… a vanilla-y, minty smell, familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It reminded him of the sun, for some reason. On his way back to the dormitories, Harry found himself avoiding Ron and Hermione. He didn’t know why but their presence just frustrated him. Maybe it was because he felt like a third wheel, they often tried to hide that they were even in a relationship when around Harry, but he just wasn’t sure. He didn’t seem to be sure of a lot of things lately, but he was used to that.  
The stairs were clear; Harry seemed to be the only one going to the dorms this early. He strolled up the stairs, nearly at the painting of the Fat Lady when he tripped on something soft. He fell over and heard a small, squeak like grunt. He turned around quickly and spotted a ruffled white ferret a few steps behind him. It sat up on its haunches and rubbed the fluff on its head back down, and then turned and sniffed Harry. Well, more like sniffed at Harry. “What are you doing here?” Harry mumbled, getting up slowly. It couldn’t be a students’, students had to have a cat, owl or toad. Maybe a rat in Ron’s case but never a ferret. The ferret, or Draco, tried to crawl up a step but just fell back onto his spine, giving another squeak. Harry chuckled and leaned down, slowly reaching towards Draco.  
Draco found himself slightly entranced by Harry’s lopsided smile and allowed himself to be picked up by his former enemy. Harry went to pet him but he hissed at him. “Sassy, aren’t you?” Harry said quietly. He carried him up to the Fat Lady. “Balderdash.” He said and entered the room. Draco sneezed in Harry’s arms. His scent had intensely leveled up and Harry’s scent was a woody, homey, smokey smell, the smoky-ness came through the most. Harry chuckled again and brought Draco up to his bed. If he was to be honest, ever since Hedwig, he was a little lonely in a way that Hermione and Ron couldn’t fill. He gently placed Draco on his unmade bed and sat down on the bed beside him.  
“So how did you get in the castle, hmm?” Harry asked. Draco squeaked. “Well, they are probably gonna feed you to one of the Hipogriffs if you just wander the halls.” Harry said matter-of-factly. He swore the ferret almost looked bewildered. “Don’t worry, you can live in my suitcase if you want.” Harry said, as if inviting a friend. “But I’ll have to call you something…” Harry declared, reaching a hand towards Draco’s fuzzy head. He hissed again and backed away. “Sour as a dragon you are.” Harry mumbled, getting up and forming a small bed in his suitcase. “I’m going to bed now. Come one, get in.” He flapped his hand at the suitcase. Draco co-operated and half jumped, half fell off the bed. “Graceful.” Harry teased. Draco snorted and made himself comfy in the suitcase-bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Harry had found Draco. He had always gone to bed early so he could talk to the ferret in private, no judging eyes. He had started calling the ferret, or Draco, ‘Dragon’. At first, Draco suspected that Harry knew and was pretending to be oblivious to the fact that the ferret really was Draco, later he decided it was coincidence. Then,  
“Malfoy really has gone missing.” ‘Dragon’ perked his ears up in alert at the sound of his own human name. “I’m a little worried that he was kidnapped by Death Eaters or something.” A little worried?? Draco/Dragon thought. Since when did Potter care? Although, he had gotten to know Potter a bit over the weeks of their one-sided conversations. It seemed he kind of cared about everyone. To be honest, he had started to grow fond of this strange Harry Potter he never got to know as a human. Every time he made Potter laugh he could feel a warmness in his chest he had never felt before, and he always enjoyed that lopsided smile.   
“Argh!” Harry huffed, plopping his books on the end of his bed. He had just gotten back from a class that Dragon had been able to watch out of the window. Magical creatures. After class he had watched Harry argue with Weasley and Granger. Dragon ran over to the side of the bed and jumped halfway. Harry pushed his furry butt up the rest of the way and pet his back. He squeaked in a way that he hoped would translate to ‘What happened?’. Harry fell back onto his bed, arms outstretched.   
“Ron and Hermione won’t stop asking why I never hang out with them anymore. They are just getting on my nerves!” Harry huffed, closing his eyes and face blotchy with anger. “Is it too much to ask to have boundaries?” Dragon jumped onto his stomach and laid down. “Tired? Me too.” Harry said, closing his eyes. Dragon fell asleep to the steady movement of Harry’s breathing, until suddenly, it was uneven and came out in gasps. He was sweating and mumbling, a nightmare, Dragon presumed.   
He leaped off Harry’s stomach and beside his head without thinking. All he knew was he wanted Harry to wake up and for everything to be fine. He pushed on his neck with his weak paws; nothing. He lightly bit his nose and his emerald eyes opened suddenly, wide and full of urgency. He was greeted by Dragon’s small, furry nose right above his. He smiled warmly and picked him up around the middle, shifting to his side and rubbing his face on his stomach. “You smell like the sun.” He smiled. “Aren’t ferrets supposed to smell terrible?” He muttered, burying his face in the ferret's silky white fur as best he could. “Whatever. You smell yummy.” Dragon could almost feel himself blush and his chest exploded with longing. It was like he wanted to be with Harry even though he already was. He gave a small lick to Harry’s forehead, visibly content.   
Suddenly, Dragon’s ears pricked, picking up the noise of someone coming, the scent of strong B.O and bacon. He hissed slightly and darted for the safety of his suitcase. Harry sat up as Ron walked in. “Hi.” Harry said as he would any day, forgetting all about their fight. Ron was caught somewhere between a sneer and a grimace. Harry gave him a confused look. “What are you doing up here?” He asked pleasantly, still it was lost on him why Ron was acting so weird. Dragon squeaked a slight chuckle, watching this all play out. It made him a little giddy seeing Harry act like he was hiding a girl somewhere. A girl he had just been kissing. It seemed that what happened earlier was more intimate than kissing in Dragon’s mind.   
“So we are just going to pretend that nothing happened?” Ron snapped. Then, it finally dawned on Harry. He glared and turned away quick enough to see Dragon watching it all play out before he ducked and hid. Harry grinned at him., making his heart flutter like they had a dirty secret. Ron threw his arms up, tired and confused.   
Later in the night, Ron still hadn’t left. He climbed into bed soon after Harry did and the lights went out. Normally, Dragon would have slept under the covers with Harry, hidden from the world, drifting to the sound of Harry’s breathing and the sensation of his hand resting on Dragon’s belly. Not tonight. He didn’t want to be seen by Weasley, that big oaf. After a while, Harry shifted, looking to see if the red head was asleep yet. His back was turned, and that was something. Harry quietly opened the suitcase and Dragon poked his nose out, sniffing Harry’s hand. That familiar comforting scent. He crawled out of hiding and crept up onto the bed beside Harry.   
“Oi’.” Ron said. Harry froze. Dragon froze. “What are you doing?” Harry ignored him. “Oi’!” Ron called again. Dragon could smell Harry’s anger. He flipped himself around and stared at Ron. “Must you know every detail of my life?” Harry growled. Ron looked taken aback, but he soon recovered, glaring and scowling. He turned his back to Harry again and Harry gave Dragon a devilish smirk. It made Dragon’s heart stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I'm hitting a writers block so apologies in advance for sloppiness. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I have never written Ferret Draco before so I'm just testing the water right now. I'll try to update weekly!


End file.
